Ice Cream Lion Love
by danielsonicfan24
Summary: A few years after the events of Kirakira Precure, Aoi has became a successful rock star with her band. but when a girl loses her parents, Aoi adopts her. but can she find the time for her career and time for the girl?


**Daniel: Wow my very first precure fanfic**

 **Aoi: wait is this…..**

 **Daniel: why yes, it is about you**

 **Yukari: wow and here i thought it was going to be about** **Ichika and Rio.**

 ***Ichika and Rio blush furiously***

 **Daniel: no…. Well at least not yet.**

 **Rio/Ichika: please no!**

 **Daniel: anyways Shall we begin with the experiment? Or in this case shall we begin with the story?**

 **Chapter 1; Strong feeling**

This opens up in a concert hall in tokyo as a band known as Wild Azur plays their song for the whole city to here, their main leader is Aoi Tategami who was the one who brought them together.

After the concert they all went home for the day but as soon as everyone leaves Aoi is the last one to leave their agency and it starts to rain, fortunately Aoi had brought an umbrella with her "i Knew it was going to rain. Well time to head ho-" she then saw a little girl in an alleyway, she looked to be 1 year old from what Aoi could see about the girl and she also saw two dead people on the ground.

 _A-are those her parents? And are they…_ Aoi was thinking about how they ended up that way but she saw the the little girl and knew it wasn't healthy to be in the rain "hey. Are you by yourself?" Aoi asked the little girl _of course she is her parents are already dead._ Aoi said in her thoughts "come on it's not only late but the both of us will catch a cold if we stay in the rain for to long." Aoi said the little girl ran to her and started to cry.

"It's okay, it's okay. Look i'm going to take you to my house okay?" Aoi took the Little girl to her car and she started to drive to her apartment. Her apartment was 5 minutes away from the agency and after 5 minutes the little girl fell asleep. Aoi took her guitar and the little girl into her apartment.

 _This is going to be a routine if i take care of this girl isn't it?_ Aoi thought to herself as she grabs her keys and opens the door to her apartment and puts the little girl on her couch and grabs a blanket from her closet and a pillow from her room and puts it under the little girl's head and the rest of her body being covered by the cover that Aoi lays over her.

The next morning Aoi gets ready, then wakes up the girl to feed her and they both went shopping. While shopping for clothes and toiletries, Aoi thought it would be a good idea to stop by the police and report what she had seen the previous day.

The police then questioned her and had suggested that she should put the girl in the orphanage. Aoi didn't listen she said she'd rather adopt her than put her in one. Police officer, "listen I understand but you are very well known and very busy, the best thing to do is to put her up for adoption so that a family who can provide the time to her can give it to her and might i mention-". Aoi, "I'll find a way, I'm the one who got her out of the rain, the one who bought her clothes and fed her breakfast. I'm. The. One. Who. Saw. The freight on her face that day, not them not you, me. I did. I'll raise her no one else." Aoi said with a hint of sympathy in her voice. Police, "well at least get a babysitter.". Aoi, "what?! No i can't trust them I don't know who is a good person and who is not. I'll take her everywhere I go, I won't let her out of my sight."Aoi said.

Police, "very well then, but if it ever ends up being to much there is always another way.". Aoi "I won't need that _option_ , I'll do just fine on my own thank you very much. Good-bye officer." And with that Aoi storms out with the girl ,without another word.

After they leave Aoi gets a call from her agency to ask why she isn't at work yet. Aoi, "yes. Hi sorry i'm running a bit late I'll explain when I get there.". She hangs up the phone and gets Akira in the car. Aoi had gotten the info on Akira (the girl) which is how she found out her name. They start to drive to the agency.

Once there Aoi explains to her boss and everyone else what happened to Akira. They all immediately understood but after the understandings comes the suggestions about what she should do. Half says she should put Akira up for adoption other half says that she should keep Akira, but have a babysitter. Aoi told exactly the same what she told the police, she'll do this on her own. They all stopped talking about Akira after she said that, and went back to what they have been doing before she got there.

After that Aoi signs adoption papers and now she has full custody of Akira. When she plays her music for a recording her friends Zuko and his sister Hana watch Akira. Although she was never a handful Aoi always let's her bring her toys to keep her distracted. When Aoi was done with her recording she would run out of the booth to hug Akira and ask questions like any mother would.

Aoi was and still is such a great mother to Akira, she kept her safe, warm, and entertained as well as making sure she had fun.

But one day when Aoi and Akira were going to the agency Aoi saw that she loved the music that was playing in the car until Aoi hears a "Mama." from Akira. Aoi was surprise and was also about to cry tears of joy. It was one of the best days of her life. When she had said that, Aoi felt like she as at the top of the world (not that she wasn't already).

One day, Aoi get's a day off which it gave her a whole day to spend time with Akira. That day they went to the park,fed ducks and slid down slides as well as playing on the swings. After going to the park, Aoi wanted to take Akira with her to visit a school. Once there Aoi tried her best to explain to a One year-old what a school is, but she failed. Akira had no idea what she was talking about. After failing they leave the school and go home to watch movies and eat popcorn while snuggled up in blankets.

The next day Aoi went to the agency and she was doing a recording with her band until she got a surprise visit from her parents "Mom, D-dad?! What are you doing here?" Aoi asked as well as she was shock to see them since she really hasn't seen them in a long time. "Well now sweetheart is that any way to treat your father and I." "Sorry I'm just surprised to see you here", Aoi says as she motions Zuko to hide Akira. Zuko tries to hide Akira but Akira treated this like it was a game and hid behind Aoi, her father and mother were wondering who was this girl "Aoi who is this girl?" Aoi's mother asks "well i can't keep this a secret forever. Mom, dad this is Akira m-my adopted daughter." Aoi was afraid that her parents would reject Akira and her "so she's our granddaughter, well that's just delightful, we finally have a granddaughter! come here sweetheart I'm your grandmother. Oh Aoi why didn't you tell us sooner." "wow, okay one: I thought you'd kinda be angry or disappointed or something and two: i just forgot to tell you because i was busy with work and taking care of Akira." Aoi explains what had happened with Akira and how she adopted her. "Oh well that's horrible, but thank goodness you such a kind heart just like I raised you to be." Her Band-mates snickered a little bit in the booth. "Stop laughing guys!" Aoi said raising her voice a little scaring Akira. "Oh I'm sorry Akira I was talking to those very immature people over there." Aoi said to Akira "but you have to admit what your mom said was a bit funny." Zuko said trying to hold in his laughter. "Hey mom you know I love you with all my heart, but can you visit me when I'm at home rather than work. Please?"Aoi asked. "Why of course honey, love you" she said. "Love you too." Aoi said to back her Parents as they left the agency. "Now let's get back to work everyone." Aoi said to everyone who were still trying to hold in their laughter.

They finally finish the recording and leave the agency although once again Aoi is the last one to leave with Akira holding her hand. This time Aoi thought it would be best to avoid that alleyway and went the long way to her car. When the two got home Aoi realizes it's getting a bit late and decides to order pizza for dinner and while they waited for the pizza Akira watches a movie and Aoi was practicing with a new song she was working on. After 20 minutes the pizza got here and they finally ate it. After that, Akira was getting really sleepy and Aoi puts her to bed and thought it be a good idea to go to bed herself. Aoi was sleeping in her bed but it was raining hard that night and lighting crash down and it scared Akira and it got her to sleep in Aoi's bed because she was scared of lightning Aoi notice and she gladly helped got into her bed and two of them fell asleep happily together.

 **Daniel: Alright chapter 1 is complete and i can thank you Ania for helping me.**

 **Ania: no problem**

 **Ichika: wait she wasn't here from the beginning**

 **Aoi: does that really matter?**

 **Daniel: Gracias Aoi.**

 **Aoi: um… you're welcome**

 **Daniel: well i hope you enjoy this chapter and i hope me and Ania can make more but until then, ciao**


End file.
